What The!
by Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper
Summary: '…urusi tanamanmu dengan baik ya, Hae! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya besar…'/"WHAT THE!"/hanya sebuah fiction oneshot yang dibuat di tengah kesibukan sekolah./First fiction with pair Haehyuk./Enjoy this./RnR please?


**Cast : Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer © All character is belong to God and SMEnt**

**What The?! © Kim Minra**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah fiction dengan cast HaeHyuk author yang pertama. Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Sosok lelaki dengan wajah rupawannya tampak sedang meratapi sesuatu. Di halaman belakang rumahnya, duduk berjongkok sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Beberapa tetes peluh sudah menghujani permukaan tanah lembab itu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Pakaiannya―seragam sekolah bahkan sudah sangat basah.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Beranjak dan menoleh ke belakanga untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Hei!" seorang lelaki memanggilnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum terindahnya yang pernah ada. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa lelaki di hadapannya itu memang benar-benar imut dan manis. _Err_… mungkin.

"Aku lelah memencet bel, tidak ada jawaban. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hae?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Lelaki yang bernama Donghae itu pun kembali kehilangan semangatnya―karena mengingat pekerjaannya yang lalai. Ia menghela nafas sambil menatap mata lelaki dengan _name tag_ Eunhyuk itu. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat menenangkannya.

"Duduklah dulu," suruhnya kepada Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi panjang di halaman belakang itu.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menatap Donghae khawatir. Namun, Donghae cepat-cepat menghilangkan tampangnya yang bisa dibilang aneh. Ia tidak ingin _err_… sahabatnya itu tahu.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa menjawab Eunhyuk yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya. Bersandar dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Hanya itu yang sering dilakukannya.

"Aku bisa membantumu, Donghae! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" suaranya sedikit meninggi. Membuatnya tersadar akan sikap _err_… sahabatnya itu yang kelewat perhatian padanya. Lagipula, ini pukul berapa? Kenapa Eunhyuk-nya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah?

"A―aku… aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Makanya, aku menyempatkan diri ke sini. Tadi kau bolos sekolah 'kan?" mendengar pernyataan itu, ia tertawa kecut seraya menatap Eunhyuk yang seperti ibunya saja.

Tangannya bergerak, menunjuk sebuah benda yang ada di dalam pot kecil. Tugas Biologi yang diberikan oleh gurunya di sekolah. Menanam tanaman hijau dalam satu bulan. Dan waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi. Nah, masalahnya adalah, kenapa tanaman itu tidak tumbuh-tumbuh juga?

Ia memukul jidatnya. Mengumpati otaknya yang berpikir pas-pasan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dan Eunhyuk? Ia lebih pas-pasan untuk hal seperti ini.

_**Puk**_

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa membantumu." ucap Eunhyuk seraya menepuk pundak Donghae agar lebih meyakinkan dengan ucapannya barusan.

Apa ini? Kegalauannya bahkan mampu membuatnya bisu. Ckck.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin tanaman itu tumbuh. Ia bilang, dalam satu bulan tanaman itu harus tinggi, lebat, keras, kuat dan _err_… apa lagi ya? _Err_… mungkin ukurannya besar dan panjang. Ah, seperti itulah yang aku tahu!" ucapnya. Sudah dibilang bahwa otaknya pas-pasan, mengingat intruksi gurunya ia lupa.

"Oh, begitu." sejenak ia meneguk minuman jeruknya karena kehausan. "Aku bisa mencari solusinya." lanjutnya.

Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya. Menatap Eunhyuk percaya tidak percaya. "Cari di mana?" tanyanya.

"Kau pasti belum mencarinya di internet 'kan? Ahaha, percayakan saja padaku!"

"_Err_… baiklah."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _springbed_-nya. Memejamkan mata dan menenangkan pikiran. Setelah itu beranjak dan membuka komputernya. Ia pun mengetikkan sesuatu di atas _keyboard_ komputernya itu.

"Pasti ada." gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Ti―tidak ada ya? Kenapa…? Padahal aku janji mencarikannya solusi." Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Sedari tadi ia mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tanaman di internet, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Donghae?"

Namun, sedetik kemudian ia berhenti menjambak rambutnya. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cemerlang di otaknya. Dengan sigap, ia pun mematikan komputernya dan mencari sebuah surat kabar.

_Err_… surat kabar?

Ia merasa pernah membaca sebuah surat kabar yang berkaitan dengan _err_… ukuran, besar dan panjang. Entahlah.

Betapa senangnya ia saat menemukan surat kabar itu. Namun, senyumnya hanya sepotong, karena surat kabar itu juga sepotong. Artikel yang dibutuhkannya hampir terpotong semua karena di belakang halaman itu, ada artikel tentang lowongan kerja. Tapi, masih ada yang tersisa. Tenang saja. Batinnya.

Ia pun menggunting artikel itu lalu membawanya pergi ke rumah Donghae.

.

.

.

"Ini. Aku mendapatkan ini. Dan kau tidak perlu memberiku hadiah. Urusi tanamanmu dengan baik ya, Hae! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya besar. Hahhh, aku sangat lelah. Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Donghae tersenyum senang menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Ia senang mempunyai _err_… sahabat seperti Eunhyuk yang selalu perhatian padanya. Dan selalu ada di saat ia dibutuhkan.

Dengan senyum yang masih merekah, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Berniat untuk membaca artikel yang di berikan oleh Eunhyuk. Ia duduk di atas sofa dan bersandar. Bersyukur karena ia tidak akan lagi galau berkepanjangan. Ckck.

Ia pun mulai membuka kertas surat kabar yang terlipat-lipat itu. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak sabar ingin menumbuhkan tanamannya. Dengan santai ia pun membaca―

"WHAT THE!?" ia terkaget. Matanya membulat, wajahnya memerah sempurna.. Entah karena apa. Tapi, ia cepat-cepat mengambil surat kabar di bawah meja. Mencari lembar yang sama dengan artikel yang sekarang ia pegang.

"Hyukie…"

'…_urusi tanamanmu dengan baik ya, Hae! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya besar…'_

Wajahnya tidak berhenti memerah. Ia menelan salivanya berkali-kali. Entahlah. Tapi, ini sungguh membuatnya deg-degan.

.

.

.

_Spesialis Pengobatan __Alat Vital_

_Anda ingin tambah besar dan panjang? Kami menyediakan oil penambah ukuran, kuat, dan tahan lama. Hasil permanen, tanpa efek samping. Cukup 1 botol untuk selamanya. Kami bukan obral janji tapi member bukti._

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong^^ author nongol nih. Buat fiction pertama dengan cast Haehyuk ini, gimana pendapat kalian reader? Fiction yang author buat di tengah-tengah kesibukan sekolah XD LOL.

Readerdeul, author butuh review kalian. Author tunggu ya ^^

Gomawo ^^


End file.
